muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0292
*As we come closer and closer, David asks if we know the difference between here and there. *Film: Here/There. *Gangster Alphabet *Cartoon: D is for Dart *After arguing about who goes first, Gordon, Bob, Tom and Rafael cooperate and take turns for drinks at a water tap. (film with narrator, two parts--in part 1 they don't cooperate, in part 2 they do.) *Members of the cast appear individually to show a cutout of a lowercase "d". *A Spanish-speaking kid in the library asks Maria if he should borrow a book that is in Spanish or a book that is in English. Since he can read both, Maria suggests that he take both books. *Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie has four apples, and wants to draw the number 4 to represent that quantity. Cookie Monster comes along and wants to eat an apple, so Ernie crosses out the 4 and draws a 3, but then Cookie Monster decides not to eat the apple, so Ernie crosses out the 3 again and draws another 4. *Cartoon: "Four Seasons" *Big Bird reasons that the spray that is bad for flies is also bad for birds and people. He asks Tom not to use it, especially around a place where he's eating. *Maria holds up a circle (while her face fills the screen) and asks if we can find two more circles hidden somewhere in her face. She explains that there's a circle in the middle of each eye. *David counts seven kids who pop up from behind a basement railing. *Roosevelt Franklin shows that he knows the "Days of the Week". *Members of the cast appear individually to show a cutout of a capital "D". *Tom classifies by size as he sings the Classification Song. *Kermit and Grover demonstrate here and there. *David is proud of the model airplane which he made; a kid is proud because he's learned to tie his own shoelaces; Maria is proud because she got an A on a paper for school; Big Bird is proud of his ability at horseshoe throwing. *Ernie has a stack of seven cupcakes that he wants to take a picture of, but Cookie Monster keeps taking cupcakes (which he calls "cuppycakes"). *David isn't sure whether or not he wants to borrow a book, while Maria is fussing with a wobbly table leg. David decides he wants a book--not one of stories or pictures or recipes, but one that nobody ever reads. Maria hands him "The Complete History of Chickens." He says that's just what he's looking for, and puts it under the table leg so the table won't wobble. *A man says he loves ice cream, and another man explains what love is and how you can love your mother but you can't love an ice cream cone. *Chicken or the Egg *Big Bird wants an ice cream, but Tom is busy taking dolls off the shelves, reducing their prices and putting them in sale bins. Big Bird offers to cooperate with Tom so the job gets done faster and he can get his ice cream. He finds he is not good at labeling prices or putting dolls in boxes, but he can help get them off the shelf because he is tall. *Oscar's alarm *New York Mets count to 16 *New York Mets count to 20 *Cartoon: W - Wallpaper *Wanda the Witch *Film: Kids play in the snow. *Grover volunteers to assist the Amazing Mumford with his suspension act. Grover will get on top of a platform, and Mumford will pull the pillar off from underneath, and the platform will not fall. The trick works, so Grover decides to try it himself, with Herry Monster as his assistant. Grover can't pull it off, and Herry falls. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0292